callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Element 115
.]] Element 115 (Moscovium, or Divinium in-game) is an element that appears in the ''Black Ops'' series and Call of Duty Online. Zombies mode Deliberately sent into dimensions by the Apothicons, it was first discovered by miners of Purgatory Point and is later discovered by Dr. Ludvig Maxis with his newly established Group 935 in the original timeline, and was discovered by the Germans during World War I in Northern France in Dimension 63. It was extensively used by Group 935 in experiments conducting at secret facilities. The first meteor discovered was at the Rising Sun facility in Japan, in the map Shi No Numa. Meteor fragments can be found in Kino der Toten, Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, Origins, Der Eisendrache, Zetsubou No Shima, and Revelations. In the original versions of the original Black Ops maps, said meteors are red in color, emit strange noises, and have electrical pulses flickering across their surface. Origins' meteors are green in colour. Shooting them will cause the characters to react with quotes relating to them. Element 115 was used to create the zombies as one of its side effects was the reanimation of dead cells. The zombies were to be used as super-soldiers by the Germans. After creating them, the Germans realized that they were uncontrollable and would lead to mankind's destruction. The Ray Gun, the Pack-a-Punch Machine, the Perk-a-Cola machines, the Wunderwaffe DG-2, and other various Wonder Weapons are all powered by Element 115, along with the teleporters. It would appear Element 115 can also control the zombies, as the Focusing Stone is a shrunken-down meteor that Richtofen claims will let him control the world. In Call of Duty: Black Ops III, liquidized 115 (known as Liquid Divinium) is used in Dr Monty's Factory to acquire GobbleGums. In Call of Duty: Black Ops 4, ''Primis and Ultimis' mission are to banish everything that 115 has ever affected to the Dark Aether. They succeed in this, and the Zombies, Apothicons, 115-corrupted universes, as well as every piece of Element 115 in existence are sent there forever. Call of Duty Online In ''Call of Duty Online, Colonel Harker mixed Element 115 with Nova 6 to create dirty bombs. Nightmares In Nightmares mode, Element 115 was fused with Nova 6 to create Virus 61-15. ShiNoNumaMeteor.jpg|The original red-colored meteor seen in the World at War and Black Ops version of Shi No Numa. Trivia *Numerous Pack-a-Punched weapons make references to Element 115. These are: the G115 Compressor, the B115 Accelerator, the G115 Generator, the MP115 Kollider, the H115 Oscillator, the R115 Resonator, the D115 Disassembler, the L115 Isolator and The Reaper/The Grim Reaper, which has 115 rounds in its magazine. *When Woods is seen in "Executive Order", he has acquired some tattoos, one of them reading 115. Starting with S.O.G., this tattoo changes to read "SOG TOUGH". The tattoo still says 115 in "Payback", however''.'' *The clocks in Der Riese and Mob of the Dead show 1:15. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops III, all wall clocks found in zombies maps have stopped at 1:15. *In Kino der Toten, the words "The element is here" can be seen, referring to the three meteor chunks that can be found scattered around the map. Pressing the use key on all three chunks activates a musical easter egg called 115. *In "Five", if the player has not lowered the DEFCON level and tries to enter the Pack-a-Punch room or access the broken power box, they get the message "Area Clearance 115 needed." Also, if the player tries to interact with an elevator during the Pentagon Thief round, it reads "Access Denied; Security Protocol 115." A Female voice can be heard saying "Warning, breach detected on level one/two/three. Initiating security protocol 115." *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, whenever the player is planting a bomb in mutiplayer, the player is simply typing 115 in the dial repeatedly. *In the loading screen of Ascension, one of the pictures in the comic shows three rockets lined up side by side, and the shadows of the rockets read 115. *There is a large amount of Element 115 in Shangri-La, as the map is actually a mine for it. *Element 115's use on Dempsey, Nikolai and Takeo caused them to lose their memories, but they are slowly recovering them. *Richtofen mentions that Element 115 is required to power the pylon in the Tower of Babble Easter Egg in TranZit. *In Mob of the Dead when the player enters 115 in Number Pad, Brutus will whisper "Maybe next time" or shout "Not this time". *The Paralyzer overheats upon hitting "115" on a usage counter located on the top of the weapon. *In Origins, a secret cipher note reveals that the in-game name for Element 115 is Divinium. It can be seen as Dv in the Maxis' periodic table. *Element 115 has went through visual changes between games, as. In World at War, Black Ops, ''and most of Black Ops II'', 115 originally was grey-brown, along with large pulsating purple streaks with hints of orange. The 115 seen in Origins and Black Ops III is solid, stone grey and covered in complex inscriptions, with large holes that glow blue. This version is also seen in the remastered versions of maps seen with the original look of 115. It is unknown whether 115's color changes due to different dimensions. Reference Category:Easter eggs Category:Zombies Mode